Song: "Only Girl (In The World)" (Rihanna)
Only Girl oder komplett Only Girl In The World ist ein Song von Rihanna. Lyrics Englische Übersetzung (Offizielle Lyrics) La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like So boy forget about the world 'cause it's gon' be me and you tonight I wanna make you beg for it, then im gon' make you swallow your pride Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man, yeah Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one... Want you to take it, like a thief in the night Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you rise, rise Oh make it last all night, night Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you rise, rise Make it last all night... Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man Only girl in the world... Girl in the world... Only girl in the world... Girl in the world... Deutsche Übersetzung La la la la La la la la La la la la Ich will dass du mich liebst, als wäre ich ein heißer Feger Denke weiter an mich, tu was dir gefällt Also Junge vergiss die Welt, denn heute Abend gibt es nur mich und dich Ich will, dass du bittest um dich, dann laß ich dich deinen Stolz verlieren Ich will dass du mir das Gefühl gibst, als wäre ich das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt Als wäre ich die einzige, die du jemals lieben wirst Als wäre ich die einzige, die dich wirklich kennt Als wäre ich das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt... Als wäre ich die einzige, die sagt, wo's lang geht Denn ich bin die einzige, die weiß, wie sie dir das Gefühl geben kann, ein Mann zu sein Ich will dass du mir das Gefühl gibst, als wäre ich das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt Als wäre ich die einzige, die du jemals lieben wirst Als wäre ich die einzige, die dein Herz kennt Die einzige... Ich will das du mich nimmst wie ein Dieb in der Nacht Halte mich wie ein Kissen, lass mich gut fühlen Baby ich erzähle dir alle meine Geheimnisse, die ich habe Du kannst in mein Innerstes eintreten und wenn du teilnimmst, wirst du nicht gehn, sei mein Gefangener für die Nacht, oh Nimm mich für eine Fahrt, Fahrt Ob Baby, mach mich high, high Lass uns bei dir beginnen, lass es uns die ganze Nacht machen Weblinks *Suche: **Google: Search *Videos: **MyVideo: http://www.myvideo.de/watch/7801919/Rihanna_Only_Girl_In_The_World **Dailymotion: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xeqard_rihanna-only-girl-in-the-world_music **etc. *Lyrics: **Songtexte.com: http://www.songtexte.com/songtext/rihanna/only-girl-in-the-world-be82d0e.html Kategorie:Songs